


Toujours le dernier à comprendre

by Hanako_Hayashi



Series: Aucun autre coeur que le tien [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf (titre original : Always The Last To Know)</p><p>Suite à une conversation révélatrice avec Sarah, John va reconnaître que ses sentiments pour Sherlock ont changés.</p><p>Partie 1 de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien"</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi sauf le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."<br/>- Maya Angelou<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always the Last to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351919) by [SherlocksScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf). 



> Titre original : "Always the Last to Know" de la merveilleuse Sherlock's Scarf.
> 
> Résumé : Suite à une conversation révélatrice avec Sarah, John va reconnaître que ses sentiments pour Sherlock ont changés.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Cette histoire se déroule dans l'univers de la série "Sherlock", de la BBC, après "Un Scandal à Buckingham" et avant "La Chute du Reichenbach".  
> Remerciements à ma beta pour cette histoire, la merveilleuse PrincessNala !
> 
> Disclaimers : Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien. J'en suis triste. Cependant, si jamais Mr. Cumberbatch ou Mr. Freeman ressentent le besoin de m'appartenir temporairement, je serais ravie d'accepter. ;)
> 
> Warnings : Sherlock/John. Preslash/Slash. Rien de trop osé.
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Je suis très fière de pouvoir traduire la série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien", et remercie du fond du coeur Sherlock's Scarf de m'avoir donné la permission pour le faire. Les liens vers la fiction originale sont tous sur mon profil. L'originale et la traduction sont et seront publiés sur FF et Archive of Our Own.
> 
> Cette série sera en quatres parties."Toujours le dernier à comprendre" est la première.
> 
> J'ai donc, évidemment, traduit moi-même cette fic, désolée si il reste des fautes d'orthographe. Et pour ceux lisant également la version originale, comprenez qu'une traduction mot pour mot ne veut pas toujours dire quelque chose. Je considère que le traducteur doit jouer avec les mots de sa langue, afin de retranscrire le sens, l'âme, et tout l'univers écrit de l'écrivain. Certaines phrases sont parfaites étant traduites littéralement, quand à beaucoup d'autres, elles le sont en les retranscrivant différemment, tout en respectant ce que l'auteur à écrit et sans rien dénaturer.  
> Prennez les séries et célèbres bouquins en exemple, version originale puis française et vous comprendrez mon point de vue.
> 
> Voilà, en tout cas bonne lecture à vous.
> 
> IMPORTANT ! (2) L'echelle de Kinsey sera nommée à un moment. Pour comprendre, sachez que Kinsey est un homme ayant, en gros, catégorisé les différents types d'orientation sexuelle.
> 
> 0 = Exclusivement hétérosexuel(le)  
> 1 = Prédominance hétérosexuelle, exprérience homosexuelle  
> 2 = Prédominance hétérosexuelle, occasionnellement homosexuel(le)  
> 3 = Bisexuel sans préférence  
> 4 = Prédominance homosexuelle, occasionnellement hétérosexuel(le)  
> 5 = Prédominance homosexuelle, expérience hétérosexuelle  
> 6 = Exclusivement homoseuxuel(le)
> 
> (1) Guinness est une célèbre marque de bière Irlandaise.
> 
>  
> 
> "Le homme est toujours le dernier à comprendre lorsque Cupidon l'a frappé."  
> \- Anonyme, Mémoires d'une Maîtresse.

 

 

 

_ _

_  
_

_Chapitre 1 : _

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** _

_**"La vérité est rarement pure et jamais simple".** _ **  
_\- Oscar Wilde_ **

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** _

 

Sarah leva les yeux de la paperasse qui couvrait son bureau pour voir John Watson mettre sa veste, sourcillant en faisant passer la manche gauche au-dessus de son épaule meurtrie. Il ne disait jamais rien à ce propos, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait lutter contre la douleur de sa vieille blessure de guerre, le soir, après une garde particulièrement longue et éprouvante.

 

"- Un petit verre rapidement John ?"

 

John se tourna pour sourire à Sarah. Les choses avaient été tendues entre eux au début, après leur rupture, mais travailler ensemble avait dissipé le malaise, et ils commencèrent lentement à développer une simple amitié. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent au pub voisin pour prendre un verre après le travail, saisir l'opportunité de décompresser après un jour difficile à la clinique. L'ancien médecin militaire était un homme calme et reservé, mais possédait une loyauté féroce envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Sarah était heureuse de pouvoir se compter parmi ce nombre restreint.

 

"- Je tuerais pour une Guinness **(1)** Docteur Sawyer. Nous y allons ?"

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Installés dans un coin tranquille au pub, John et Sarah discutaient des cas qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui, rigolaient à propos de l'homme qui avait essayé de persuader Sarah de signer un faux certificat pour se couvrir car il n'avait pas réglé son reveil, soupirant sur le cas d'une patiente à John, boulimique âgée de treize ans. Ils savaient tout les deux quelle triste histoire allait être la sienne dans quelques années. Suite à cette triste discussion, ils s'arrêtèrent, et mangèrent en silence pendent quelques minutes. Sarah remarqua que John semblait inhabituellement pensif. Elle demanda :

 

"- John, quelque chose t'ennuie ? Tu à l'air préoccupé par quelque chose depuis deux jours déjà. Tu veux en parler ?"

 

Pendent un moment, elle ne fut même pas sûre que John l'ait entendue. Finallement, il soupira et remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.  

 

"- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre, et je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à Sherlock. Sarah, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde suppose que nous sommes un couple ? Je suis hétéro, j'ai _toujours_ été hétéro. Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. _Pourquoi_ tout le monde pense que nous le sommes ?"

 

Sarah secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. Il ne comprennait vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'était pas juste du déni – John ne savait véritablement pas ce que les gens voyaient. Bien, elle avait épargné ses sentiments après la rupture, et clairement, elle n'aurait pas dû. Peut-être était-il temps de lui avouer quelques vérités.

 

"- John, toi et Sherlock _êtes_ ensemble."  
  
"- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Sarah, tu le sais. Nous sommes juste amis !"

 

L'expression honnêtement égarée de John confirma l'impulsion de Sarah à le mettre sur la voie. Il était temps.

 

"- D'accord. John. Peux-tu m'écouter durant quelques minutes ? Ne dis rien, pas de défense ou d'arguments. Écoutes juste et prends ce que je dis en compte. Tu peux faire ça ?"

 

John hocha la tête, le front plissé par la consternation.

 

"La première chose à considérer, avant de nous plonger dans la relation entre toi et Sherlock, c'est ton identité sexuelle... pour l'amour de Dieu, John, ne soit pas bouche-bée ainsi. Je t'ai vu nu, et nous sommes toujours amis. Nous pouvons sûrement parler de ça ?"

 

John hocha de nouveau la tête, bêtement. Sarah prit sur elle, déterminée à ne pas laisser l'embarras l'arrêter, maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée dans cette action.

 

"Tu as eu de nombreux cours de psychologie à la fac de médecine, tout comme moi. Tu sais très bien que la grande majorité des gens ne sont pas un 'zéro' ou un 'six' dans l'échelle de Kinsey **(2)**. La plupart des gens ont certaines attirances, à certains moments de leur vie, envers quelqu'un du même genre. Tu sais que trente-sept pour-cent des hommes auront une expérience sexuelle avec un autre homme durant leur vie. Donc pourquoi diable serait-il exagéré d'imaginer que tu ne sois pas un 'zéro' sur l'échelle de Kinsey ? Il y a beaucoup d'espace entre 'zéro' et 'six'."

 

John rougit d'un rose pâle, mais ne dit rien, respectant son accord tacite d'écouter et prendre en compte ses mots.

 

"Deuxièment, John, même si la personalité de Sherlock me rend folle, et même si il a les capacités relationelles et le charme d'un enfant en bas-âge, certes intelligent, ton colocataire est homme _magnifique_. Ces yeux gris, les pommettes tranchantes comme un rasoir, ses boucles ravissantes, ce corps qui semble si beau sous ce fichu long manteau – qui ne _n'_ envisagerait _pas_ les possibilités ?"

 

John écarquilla les yeux face à Sarah.

 

"- Tu trouves que Sherlock est... sexy ?"

 

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

 

"- _Tu_ ne trouves pas que Sherlock... _l'est_ ? Je pensais que nous avions une conversation honnête là, John. Véridiquement parlant, tu dois reconnaître que cet homme _est_ séduisant."

 

John laissa tomber son regard sur son verre de bière, mordant sa lèvre. Sarah observa sa lutte intérieure. Elle décida de continuer.

 

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi John ?"

 

John la regarda avec surprise.

 

"- Tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont la vie était régulièrement en danger."

 

Sarah soupira.

 

"- C'est la raison que j'ai donnée à ce moment-là. Je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée si je t'avais donné les vraies raisons, et je ne voulais pas que tu m'ignores comme si j'étais une cinglée jalouse. Je voulais te garder comme ami, donc la justification était facile. Pas que ce que j'ai dit soit faux, seulement, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité."  
  
"- Donc tu penses que je suis prêt à entendre la vraie raison maintenant." dit John. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, avec une expression attentive sur le visage.  
  
"- Oui, John." répondit Sarah. "Je pense que tu es prêt à fare face à cette petite, et dérangeante vérité. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai énormémant apprécié. Tu étais doux, gentil, drôle et charmant. Tu semblais toujours avoir ce mur levé entre toi et le monde, mais ce n'était pas une immence forteresse, juste une petite barrière. Je savais que tu avais été soldat, que tu avais été rapatrié après être allé en Afghanistan. J'ai supposé que la barrière venait de là, et je ne m'étais pas inquiétée."  
  
"Lorsque tu m'as proposé de sortir, j'ai été très heureuse. J'ai bien aimé ta compagnie, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un que j'apprécierais mieux connaître. Puis nous sommes allés au cirque..."  
  
"-... Et tu as découvert que ma vie était toujours en danger, et soudain la tienne l'a été également." John regardait Sarah tristement. "Nous l'avons été plus que ça avant, Sarah. Jusqu'à présent, tu es loin de mon ancien territoire."  
  
"-... _Puis nous sommes allés au cirque_..." grogna Sarah, outrepassant l'interruption. "... _avec Sherlock_. Et je vous ai vu tout les deux." 

 

Elle soupira, et demanda d'autres verres. Quand le serveur leur apporta les bières fraîches, elle prit une longue gorgée, et continua. 

 

"Te voir avec Sherlock était incroayble John. D'abord, j'ai pensé que nous allions juste au cirque, que nous sortions pour un rendez-vous ensenble, mais j'ai été ravie de découvrir cette autre partie de toi. Tu étais crépitant d'énergie, amusant, plein d'esprit, dynamique... Différent de celui que tu es à la clinique. J'étais si impatiente de me rapprocher de toi, de connaître cette autre partie de toi. Même la terrible expérience de m'être presque faite tuer par ces artistes de cirque dérangés ne m'a pas découragée."

  
"Durant les semaines suivantes, cependant, j'ai réalisé que les seules fois où je te voyais ainsi, tellement vibrant et vivant, étaient lorsque tu étais avec _lui_. Avec Sherlock. Tu n'étais jamais comme ça avec moi, jamais..." elle se mordit les lèvres et secoua sa tête. "C'était comme... Ça ressemblait à... comme la Belle au Bois Dormant." 

 

John se redressa, empli de confusion.

 

"- La Belle au Bois Dormant ?"  
  
"- Tu sais comment dans la Belle au Bois Dormant, la princesse est frappée par un sort, donc elle dort durant cent ans, et ensuite le prince l'embrasse et elle se réveille ?"

 

Sarah se sentait ridicule, mais elle allait finir son analyse, aussi dur que ce soit, et faire sa conclusion.

 

"Tu étais... un somnanbule, John. Tu étais à moitié en vie, avant que Sherlock, le beau prince, n'arrive et te réveille. Comment aurais-je pu rivaliser face à ça ?"  
  
"- Je suis la _princesse_ dans cette histoire, Sarah ?" demanda John, désorienté. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"  
  
"- Je suis en train de te dire que Sherlock te complète, John. Quand tu es avec lui, tu n'es pas le même homme que d'habitude. Tu es _brillant_. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui n'est vraiment, entièrement lui-même, qu'avec un autre et non moi. C'est plus compréhensible là ?"

 

John avait l'air assomé. Il était bouche-bée, silencieux face à Sarah, lui faisant tellement penser à un poisson rouge qu'elle commenca à pouffer. Le stress de tout lui avoir dit, comment elle s'était sentie, ajouté à sa presque-hystérie, et elle se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. John se tint immobile tout au long de cette explosion, le regard dans le vide. Enfin, Sarah se calma, et elle tendit la main pour tapoter celle, molle, de John.

 

"Donc peut-être, John, que tu as besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour ré-examiner ta vie, ton coeur, et oui, ta sexualité. Parce que si quelqu'un me faisait ressentir ce que Sherlock te fait manifestement ressentir, je me ficherais complètement de son genre. Je ne le laisserai jamais s'en aller."

 

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice : Hello ! Alors tout d'abord je vous remercie, vous qui avez lu.  
> L'auteur, Sherlock's Scarf est super contente, d'ailleurs elle ne réalise toujours pas que sa fiction est réellement en cours de traduction ^^
> 
> Donc voilà la suite, Sarah et son petit discours ont-il enfin ouvert les yeux à John ?  
> Vous le saurez en lisant !
> 
> Pensée spéciale pour Elizabeth Mary Masen, qui m'a gentillement donné des conseils pour le premier chapitre.  
> Et le plus grand et beau merci à ReachingforHeaven, pour son soutien agrémenté d'amusement, pour son aide également, d'ailleurs si ce chapitre était à moi, il aurait été pour elle ^^
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour vanter les idées de l'auteur ! Ou si jamais un petit compliment traîne pour moi, je le veux bien aussi ;)
> 
> (1) Regent's Park est composé en plusieurs parties, dont l'Inner Circle et l'Outer Circle (respectivement, le Cercle Intérieur et le Cercle Extérieur).
> 
> (2) j'utilise plus souvent le mot "passerelle" que le mot "pont", car ce terme désigne un pont exclusivement pour piétons, comme c'est le cas ici. Et je préfère ça à "petit pont".

_Chapitre 2_ :

 

 

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

**_"Toutes les vérités sont simples à comprendre une fois découvertes, le point est de les découvrir."_ **   
**_– Galileo Galilei_ **

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

**_  
_**

 

John se trouvait sur la passerelle, le regard rivé sur les lumières de Regent's College. Une légère brise ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds. Ça faisait une heure qu'il était là, tentant de réfléchir à propos de la bombe que Sarah lui avait lâché plus tôt.  
  
Car _c'était_ réellement une bombe. John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été ignorant de ses propres sentiments et penchants. Il préférait penser avoir été conscient de tout et s'être préservé. Seulement, à la lumière de ce que Sarah avait dit, il n'était plus sûr de savoir quoique ce soit à propos de lui-même.  
  
Peut-être qu'il devait utiliser la logique. Sherlock conseillerait certainement de voir ça comme un mystère à résoudre. _Bien, d'accord. C'est le moment d'appliquer 'la méthode de Sherlock'._ Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire à cette pensée.  
  
Prenons les arguments de Sarah un par un pour commencer. En premier, sa sexualité : John s'était toujours considéré comme parfaitement hétéro. Oui, il y avait eu cet incident quand il était à l'Université, où lui et un camarade, Dennis, s'étaient affrontés avec un ballon de rugby, et soudain, la lutte s'était changée en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de chaud, urgent et désespéré...  
  
Après ça, John avait essayé de caresser la joue de Dennis. Ça sembla électriser l'autre, car il se jeta sur lui avant de reculer, la main précipitamment et désespérément plongée dans son pantalon, puis était brusquement parti. Dennis avait évité John après ça, et John avait fermement chassé l'incident de son esprit. C'était juste une expérimentation durant ses années de fac, et il semblait que tout le monde soit passé par là dans sa vie. Ça ne pouvait pas signifier qu'il était réellement attiré par les hommes non ?  
  
N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Hmm. Peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.  
  
John aimait les femmes, particulièrement les grandes et fines femmes. John aimait la courbe de leurs longues jambes, le balancement de leurs hanches. Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes de petite taille, il appréciait la sensation de devoir lever le regard pour une belle femme, il se délectait de la longue courbe du cou d'une femme. Mais là, il n'était pas question de son goût pour les femmes.  
  
Donc, en considérant les points que Sarah avait soulevé, tout ça voulait-il forcement dire qu'il _n_ 'appréciait _pas_ les hommes ? Il s'avoua avoir souvent été fasciné par des acteurs comme Rupert Everett, Pierce Brosnan et Daniel Day-Lewis. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il les appréciait pour leur talents d'acteurs, rien de plus. Bien qu'à chaque fois, il semblait fasciné par leurs apparences.  
  
Hmmm. Ils semblaient tous avoir quelque chose en commun... des pommettes saillantes, grands, ténébreux et élégants. Bon, ok, _pas_ ténébreux. Tous longs et minces, mais la peau assez pâle, les cheveux sombres contrastant magnifiquement avec...  
  
 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde._  
  
Sarah pourrait bien avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose concernant sa sexualité. Ça n'était certainement pas les pensées d'un homme strictement hétérosexuel.

 

"Arrête de tourner autour John." se murmura-t-il intérieurement. _Et à propos de ce qu'elle a dit concernant Sherlock ?_

 

John avait été hypnotisé dès le début par le détective consultant. Sherlock avait été absolument captivant, brillant, dynamique. John avait réussi à passer sous silence quelques défauts plutôt extrême de sa personnalité, simplement à cause de sa fascination pour cette énigme vivante. Et il s'était retrouvé mis en orbite autour de Sherlock, emporté par tout ce que le détective lui demandait de faire.  
  
En ré-examinant la situation, John n'avait _pas_ été lui-même. Il a des valeurs, des principes. John était habitué à prendre les directives – et avait dû être disposé à suivre les ordres dans l'armée – mais il était toujours tout à fait sûr de qui il était. Il n'était pas faible au point d'obéir aveuglément à un parfait inconnu. C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il fit avec Sherlock.  
  
Était-ce le comportement d'un simple ami ? Ou le signe qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans ses sentiments envers son colocataire ?

 

 _Tu étais... un somnambule, John. Tu étais à moitié en vie avant que Sherlock, le beau prince, n'arrive et te réveille._  
  
Je suis en train de te dire que Sherlock te complète, John. Quand tu es avec lui, tu n'es pas le même homme que d'habitude. Tu es brillant.  
  
Parce que si quelqu'un me faisait ressentir ce que Sherlock te fait manifestement ressentir, je me ficherais complètement de son genre. Je ne le laisserai jamais s'en aller.

 

Merde.

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

**_  
_**

John avait erré à travers les différents sentiers de Regent's Park durant une grande partie de la nuit, remarquant à peine le froid, souhaitant de temps à autre avoir sa canne, car sa jambe semblait le déranger grandement.  
  
Des fragments de plusieurs conversations passées lui revenaient. Des conversations dans lesquelles tout le monde sous-entendait qu'il y avait plus qu'une histoire de colocation entre lui et Sherlock.

 

_Hmm et vous avez déjà emménagé avec lui et enquêté sur des crimes ensemble. Va-t-on apprendre un prochain mariage d'ici à la fin de la semaine ?_

_  
_

_Je vais mettre des chandelles sur la table... C'est plus romantique._

_  
_

_Oups ! Vous en avez trop dit, Docteur Watson. Je vous tiens !_

_  
_

_Quelqu'un vous aime, en tout cas. Si je devais vous frapper au visage je sens que moi aussi j'éviterais votre nez et vos dents._

_  
_

_Tu sais mes amis se trompent lourdement sur toi. T'es un copain génial... et Sherlock Holmes a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir._

_  
_

_On est pas un couple._  
  
Oh que si.  
  
Je signale quand même, si ça intéresse qui que ce soit, que je ne suis pas homosexuel.  
  
Hé bien moi, je le suis. Regardez-nous.

_  
_

_Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que nous le sommes ?_  
  
John, Sherlock et toi êtes ensemble.

 

John s'arrêta net dans son élan, bouleversé en réalisant que Sarah (et tout les autres, même Moriarty !) avait vu ce que John n'avait même pas compris à propos de lui-même. Il était _déjà_ avec Sherlock. Ils n'avaient pas de relation physique – pour l'instant – mais émotionnelle, il était plus proche du brillent détective qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec _qui que ce soit_.  
  
Mon Dieu !  
  
Arrivant encore une fois sur la passerelle menant au Cercle Externe **(1)** , puis à Baker Street, John longea le lac avec fatigue, et s'arrêta de nouveau pour regarder les lumières du College, derrière lui. En se penchant par dessus la rambarde, il se souvint s'être tenu ici avec Sherlock, durant un après-midi ensoleillé, quelques semaines auparavant. Ils rentraient après avoir résolu une nouvelle affaire, le vol d'un vase antique que le British Museum avait désespéré de retrouver. Sherlock avait énoncé une série de déductions qui les avaient menés au voleur, un jeune conservateur qui avait trouvé un acheteur à Prague.  
  
John était resté hypnotisé, regardant le jeu de lumière réfléchit par l'eau, sur le visage de Sherlock. Il avait passionnément écouté son génie d'ami décrire le processus de pensées l'ayant conduit à la solution, regardé les mouvements de son long et mince visage, admiré ses stupéfiantes pommettes.  
  
 _Penses-tu toujours n'être qu'un zéro sur l'échelle de Kinsey John ?_  
  
Puis Sherlock avait levé les yeux et rencontré le regard de John, juste au moment où un flash de lumière réfléchit par l'eau jouait avec ses yeux, transformant leur habituel gris-argent en un riche feu de platine. Le temps avait comme ralentit pour John. Ils étaient restés ainsi, se regardant l'un-l'autre pendent probablement quelques secondes, mais ressenties comme des heures, puis John avait posé son regard ailleurs. Le temps avait repris son cours, et Sherlock, après un moment de pause, avait continué son explication comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé.  
  
Sur le moment, John avait haussé les épaules, écartant fermement ses sentiments à propos de ça. Maintenant ça lui revenait vivement, le frappant avec la force et la vitesse d'un train. La forme du visage de Sherlock, les étonnants plats et angles qui devraient être bizarres et étranges, mais qui pourtant fusionnaient avec... _beauté_. Il était beau. Ses yeux, ses pommettes, la longue, comme celle d'un cygne, courbe de sa nuque. Comment John avait-il pu se cacher ça pendent tout ce temps ?  
  
John était fou de son colocataire. Il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.  
  
 _Merde._

 

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**_  
_**

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

**_"L'amour arrache les masques sans lesquels nous craignons de ne pas pouvoir vivre  
 et derrière lesquelles nous savons que nous sommes incapable de le faire."  
 – James Arthur Baldwin_ **

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** _

 

 

L'aurore donnait une teinte rosée au brouillard levé sur Baker Street, lorsque John décida finalement de rentrer au 221B. Il dut s'appuyer fortement sur la rampe d'escaliers pour soutenir son poids, car sa jambe menaçait de se dérober sous lui. Ça n'était pas la peine d'essayer de se convaincre du psychosomatisme de son boitillement – son corps était peu disposé à prendre en compte la logique. Il était clair que le stress causé par la révélation d'hier soir, combiné à sa nuit passée à marcher avaient été trop de pression.  
  
John ouvrit la porte doucement, souhaitant, même si il y avait peu de chances, que Sherlock soit en train de dormir, ou dehors avec Lestrade, ou simplement plongé dans une de ses transes de silence, ainsi il pourrait se glisser jusqu'à sa chambre sans avoir à l'affronter. Si Sherlock pouvait si facilement lire ses pensées à propos de choses sans importance, qu'est-ce que ce serait face à l'agitation intérieure clairement inscrite sur son visage ?  
  
Pitié, faites qu'il dorme.

 

"- Revenu de chez Sarah, John ?"

 

Merde, Sherlock était carrément planté dans son fauteuil, comme si il attendait l'arrivée de John.

 

"Je ne t'avais jamais considéré comme un 're-visiteur de relations échouées'. As-tu encore une fois passé la nuit sur son sofa ?" Le ton acerbe de Sherlock fit l'effet de jus de citron posé sur une blessure.

 

Les yeux fatigués de John rencontrèrent ceux froids, et argentés de son colocataire. Il ne pouvait pas invoquer une quelconque incohérente explication concernant son absence de cette nuit, et il n'était certainement pas prêt à discuter des nouveaux sentiments qui s'agitaient violemment dans sa poitrine. Mais un regard si intense, envoyé par ces orbes, faisait tourner et retourner son estomac. Comment avait-il put garder ces sentiments au fond de lui pendent si longtemps ?  
  
Comme John luttait à trouver des mots pour combler le silence, mots qui auraient dissuadés le détective d'utiliser ses compétences de déductions, Sherlock s'était doucement levé, approché de John comme un tigre approche un jeune faon, rodant autour de lui afin couper court à sa fuite. Les narines de Sherlock s'évasèrent alors qu'il examinait minutieusement John.

 

"Mes excuses, j'ai parlé trop vite. Ce n'était définitivement pas le sofa. Tu as passé la nuit dehors, à marcher dans le parc à en juger ton apparence et ton odeur. Que s'est-il passé John ? Quelque chose t'a grandement bouleversé. Tes pupilles sont dilatées, tu trembles, même la couleur de ton visage me hurle que tu te sens extrêmement anxieux."

 

Enlevant sa veste dans l'espoir de conduire le regard de Sherlock loin de son visage, John décida d'être partiellement honnête.

 

"- J'ai eu une journée difficile hier. Un cas bouleversant en fin de journée, une jeune adolescente qui a des troubles alimentaires. Sarah et moi sommes sortis prendre quelques verres, puis j'ai marché dans le parc. J'avais besoin de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser Sherlock, je suis vraiment crevé, et je vais essayer de dormir un peu."

 

Sherlock resta à regarder John pendent un long moment, son regard fixe balayant son visage, retenant les moindres détails. Puis il recula, hocha froidement la tête vers John, et répondit seulement : "Dors bien."  
  
 _Bien_.

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

John, allongé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts, contemplait le plafond, pas sûr de ce que serait la prochaine étape. Oui, il en était venu à accepter d'avoir des sentiments pour son colocataire. Merde, si il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il était _amoureux_ du brillant détective.  
  
Et maintenant ?  
  
Avoir découvert ses sentiments à l'égard de Sherlock ne signifiait pas que Sherlock ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Il se souvint de bribes de conversations qui ne firent rien pour le rassurer.

 

 _Vous n'avez pas de copine ?_  
  
De copine ? Non... Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.  
  
Je vois... Alors un copain peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un souci.  
  
Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci.

 

Génial, John était à peu près certain que les tendances de Sherlock allaient vers la gente masculine. Cependant...

_  
_

_Vous avez un copain alors._  
  
Non.  
  
Ok, d'accord. Vous êtes sans attaches. Comme moi. Bien.  
  
... John... Je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez que je me considère comme marié à mon boulot, et même si je me sens très flatté par votre intérêt, je ne suis pas en train de–  
  
Non ! Hmm, non ! Je ne vous... demande rien. Non... Je dis seulement que... que tout me va.  
  
... Oh. Merci.

 

Avec le recul, John réalisa qu'il s'était pratiquement jeté sur le jeune homme, et en revivant cette conversation dans son esprit, il s'aperçu s'être assez bien ramassé.  
  
Bien sûr, John n'était pas persuadé du fait que Sherlock se soit déjà laissé avoir une relation émotionnelle. Il pensait avoir vu quelque chose entre Sherlock et Irène Adler, pourtant Sherlock l'avait battue et éloignée de sa route, sans un regard en arrière.

_  
_

_J'ai toujours été capable... de conserver mes distantes... de faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Mais là tu vois ? Mon corps me trahit... Intéressant hein ? Les émotions. La mouche dans la soupe, la faille dans la machine..._

 

Sherlock ne _faisait_ pas dans le sentiment.  
  
Si seulement il n'avait qu'à se préoccuper de son attirance, longtemps ignorée, envers les hommes, mais non, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami émotionnellement inaccessible.  
  
Jamais il ne serait possible que cet homme exceptionnel et _magnifique_ , voit un médecin-militaire débraillé et boiteux autrement qu'un ami et collègue. John savait que Sherlock était trop bien pour lui.  
  
Il gémit et se couvrit la tête avec un oreiller. Lentement, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui.

 

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

 

 

 

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

**_"Un baiser est un tour délicieux conçu par la nature pour couper la parole  
 quand les mots deviennent superflus."  
 – Ingrid Bergman _ **

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi, déposant sa lumière sur le visage de John, le réveilla. Grognant, il jeta un regard à l'horloge, et fut stupéfié de voir qu'il était presque l'heure du thé. Cela prendrait probablement plusieurs jours avant que son horloge biologique ne revienne à la normale, à cause de sa séance de marche nocturne.  
  
Après une douche rapide, John se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre une tasse de thé. L'appartement était silencieux, donc Sherlock était sûrement sorti. _Merci Seigneur_. Une fois l'eau bouillie et versée dans une grande tasse de thé, il déambula dans le salon, en quête d'une émission de télé poubelle qui occuperait son cerveau pendent un moment. Le "problème Sherlock" l'avait épuisé.  
  
Affalé dans son fauteuil, John alluma la télévision, et tenta de s'oublier en regardant _Snog, Marry, Avoid_ **(1)**. Il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'en suivait pas un mot, et avec un soupir, il éteignit. Retour à son problème.  
  
Après une nuit résolument pleine de rêves érotiques homosexuels, mettant en scène un séduisant détective aux yeux froids et gris, John était obligé de se reconnaître, effectivement, attiré par Sherlock. Sarah avait raison, il n'était pas un zéro sur l'échelle de Kinsey, et Sherlock était _bel et bien_ sexy.  
  
Donc, la sexualité et l'attirance mises de côté, John avait un sérieux problème. Il aimait vivre avec Sherlock, il aimait tout, des montées d'adrénaline lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire, aux agréables nuits passées à écouter Sherlock dénigrer impitoyablement son _Grand Frère_ , ou une quelconque émission de télé-réalité. Il s'était jamais senti aussi en vivant qu'avec Sherlock. Comment pouvait-il risquer de perdre ça ?  
  
Si il laissait Sherlock apprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il y aurait pas mal de chances que cela gâche tout. Sherlock ne serait plus jamais à l'aise avec lui, et la pression deviendrait insupportable.  
  
Dès lors, la solution semblait évidente. John devait simplement trouver le moyen d'enterrer profondément ses sentiments pour son ami, et laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock, même si cette prise de risque pouvait lui faire gagner quelque chose de plus. Il y avait trop à perdre.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, se ferma, et il y eut des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers.  
  
 _Bon. Le masque est en place._  
  
Sherlock fit irruption dans la pièce, un tourbillon de veste et d'énergie. _Je me demande si il se rend compte de ses entrées ? Je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait avoir des portes doubles à ouvrir de travers – si dramatique_.

 

"- John. Tu t'es enfin levé."

 

Il enleva son manteau et son écharpe, ensuite il rôda dans la pièce jusqu'à se pelotonner dans le canapé comme un chat envahissant. John se trouva être la cible du regard glacial de Sherlock, et une fois encore, il lui fit cette impression, celle d'un tigre traquant sa proie. _Toutes ses actions devaient-elles être aussi félines ?_

 

"Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ?"  
  
"- À propos de quoi ?" haleta John.  
  
"- À propos du problème qui t'a tenu éveillé et fait marcher dans le parc toute la nuit, puis empêché de dormir jusqu'au levé du soleil. Le problème qui te consume tellement que tu en es assis ici, dans le noir, télé éteinte, sans livre, juste à réfléchir. Te demandant si oui ou non tu dois révéler tes sentiments à l'objet de ton affection."  
  
"- Comment est-ce... Quoi ? Tu ne peux..."  
  
"- Très intéressant John, ta logique sommaire et habituelle à l'oeuvre, mais j'aimerais entendre quelque chose de plus spécifique." Les yeux de Sherlock s'étaient plissés, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
"- Comment as-tu su que je pensais à tout ça ?" John sentit ses lèvres s'assécher d'un coup. Il les lécha nerveusement, et vit le regard argent-vif du détective glisser rapidement sur sa bouche. _Mon Dieu, avait-il espéré qu'il serait possible de cacher quoique ce soit à l'homme le plus observateur du monde ?_  
  
"- Tu es un livre ouvert John. Toutes tes pensées sont inscrites sur ton visage, surtout celles concernant tes affaires de coeur." Sherlock bougea dans son canapé, se penchant en avant pour fixer son regard directement dans celui de John. "Mais sérieusement John... Que vas-tu faire ?"  
  
"- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire Sherlock ? Comment savoir si... si... 'l'objet de mon affection' éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Cette... personne... m'a clairement fait comprendre par le passé, qu'elle était complètement non-intéressée par une relation." John le regarda prudemment.  
  
"- Complètement John ?" La voix grave et veloutée de Sherlock fit frissonner John. _Cette voix pouvait lui faire ça, et il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ?_ "Cette... _personne_... n'a laissé _aucun_ indice qui montrerait qu'elle ait changé d'avis ?"  
  
"- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?"  
  
"- Tu connais mes méthodes John. Applique-les."

 

Sherlock retomba dans le canapé, ses longs doigts assemblés sous son menton, attendant clairement que John résolve le problème.  
  
John laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux afin d'éviter le regard de Sherlock. _Bien, comme si 'appliquer ses méthodes' ne m'avait pas donné assez de peine durant les dernières 24 heures_.  
  
Mais bon, Sherlock lui avait demandé de le faire, et John n'avait jamais refusé de faire quoique ce soit que le brillant détective lui ait demandé. Alors John rappela ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'indices concernant les sentiments actuels de son colocataire.

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**   
_

__

_Les Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi était depuis longtemps un des morceaux préférés de John, et _l'Été_ était la meilleure partie. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait demandé à Sherlock de le jouer pour lui, et Sherlock l'avait regardé en roulant des yeux.

 

"- Vivaldi, John ? Vraiment ? Que c'est vulgaire. Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout des choses, et me demander de te jouer du George Michael ou les Spice Girls ? Il y a tout un monde de compositeurs stupéfiants comme Stenhammer ou Arensky, et tu veux du Vivaldi ?"

 

Piqué au vif, John avait répondu.

 

"- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y avait une raison au succès de Vivaldi ? De plus, c'est mon morceau de violon préféré et je suis assez vieux pour être sûr de mes goûts musicaux. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'aimer Vivaldi... ou George Michael d'ailleurs."

 

Sherlock avait planté son regard sur lui pendant un moment, le coin des yeux plissés, et les lèvres courbées en un sourire amusé.

 

"-Bravo John. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi... Tu me tiens toujours tête."

 

Sans un autre mot, il avait placé le violon sous son menton, s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, puis lancé dans une représentation à couper le souffle de _l'Été_ de Vivaldi. En se souvenant de cette conversation, John réalisa que Sherlock avait régulièrement joué Vivaldi à partir de ce moment-ci. Compte tenu du fait qu'il trouvait Vivaldi "vulgaire", se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait joué uniquement pour faire plaisir à John ?

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**  
_

 

L'esprit de John revint sur un tas d'autres conversations avec Sherlock, cherchant plus d'indices.

_  
_

_Ce que tu... Ce que tu as... Ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu as proposé de faire c'était...uh... c'était bien._  
  
Je suis content que personne n'ai vu ça.  
  
Hm ?  
  
Toi en train de– de m'arracher mes fringues dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça pourrait faire jaser.  
  
C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire.

 

 _Tu viens ?_  
  
Oui, si tu veux.  
  
Bien sûr que je veux. Je serais perdu sans mon blogueur.

_  
_

_Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, John. Je n'ai pas des amis. Je n'en ai qu'un._

 

 _John ! Tu es incroyable ! Tu es extraordinaire !_  
  
Oui, d'accord, inutile d'en faire trop.  
  
Tu n'es peut-être pas ce qu'on appelle une lumière mais pour ce qui est de la transmettre, tu es imbattable !

 

 _On sort ce soir._  
  
En fait je... j'ai un rencard.  
  
Un quoi ?  
  
C'est quand deux personnes qui s'apprécie sortent s'amuser.  
  
C'est bien ce que je proposais.

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** _

 

  _C'est bien ce que je proposais._

  
Peut-être que ça n'était pas sans espoir après tout. John redressa la tête, rencontrant le regard transparent de Sherlock.

 

"- Je pense avoir une solution possible, à mon problème."  
  
"- Merveilleux." Sherlock se pencha en avant, regardant John attentivement. "Quelle est cette solution ?"  
  
"- Une expérience Sherlock. Si tu m'y autorises ?"

 

Les yeux de Sherlock pétillèrent d'amusement face à l'inversion des rôles, et le souffle de John s'arrêta dans sa gorge. _Ces yeux_ ! Il se leva, contourna la table basse, et s'installa à côté de Sherlock, sur le canapé. S'inclinant vers l'avant, John s'arrêta, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. Sherlock restait absolument immobile, comme taillé dans du marbre.  
  
Lentement, John combla l'espace entre eux, effleurant timidement les lèvres de Sherlock avec les siennes. À son plus grand étonnement, Sherlock appuya le baiser, ses lèvres s'adoucissaient contre celles de John. Le blond fit doucement passer sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Sherlock.  
  
Le plus jeune répondit en approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues s'entourant avec douceur, puis avec plus de passion. Les doigts de John s'enroulèrent dans les boucles étonnamment douces, couleur d'encre, et il rapprocha un peu plus Sherlock. Les lèvres dansaient ensembles, les langues exploraient et réclamaient, respiraient dans la bouche de l'autre... C'était meilleur que tout ce que John put avoir expérimenté. Finalement, le baiser redevint plus léger, plus doux, puis ils se séparèrent lentement, fixant leurs regards dans celui de l'autre.  
  
Tremblant, John leva une main pour caresser la joue de son ami. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient à moitié fermés, et il s'appuya contre la main de John comme un chat se faisant câliner. _Tout ce qu'il fait est réellement félin._

 

"Sherlock ?" John attendit, haletant, qu'il lui réponde.

 

Sherlock tendit sa main et entoura doucement la nuque de John de ses doigts, poussant sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. Son regard argenté plongea amoureusement dans celui couleur noisette. Sa bouche s'étirant en un doux et affectueux sourire.

 

"Je savais qu'au final, tu y arriverais."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Il est en avance rien que pour vos beaux yeux !
> 
> Hé oui, Sherlock est beaucoup plus lucide que John ici, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point =)  
> C'est pour cela que je vous invite à lire la deuxième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien", qui s'appelle "Absolument fantastique", et dont le premier chapitre sera mis en ligne samedi prochain ! Vous aurez toute cette histoire, sinon plus, du point de vue de notre détective adoré, et pour la "vraie" suite de l'histoire, il faudra attendre la troisième partie de la série ^^
> 
> (1) Snog,Marry,Avoid est une série anglaise qui regroupe à peu près les concepts de "Next" et "Relooking", et le tout un peu plus trash.
> 
> A bientôt donc, dans une semaine et demie, pour de pas si nouvelles aventures, mais qui sont tout aussi fantastiques !
> 
> Et vraiment merci d'avoir lu ! Ça nous fait tellement plaisir à moi et à Sherlock's Scarf =)


End file.
